She shall reunite us
by Avvtumn
Summary: From Montecito, to Monaco, to Hudson and back to New York. After two years apart, our upper east siders are reunited, but by who? post season 4. N/S, D/B, maybe a bit of C/B. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**She shall reunite us**

**Chapter 1: Around the world**

_Montecito, CA._

Serena had lived here for almost two years now, in this town where both her mother and grandmother had grown up. She found it peaceful and relaxing and enjoyed being able to walk down the road, strait to the beach every day. As she lay by the poolside, she thought back to how far she had come in the last couple of years. She was currently single and working as a film director's assistant. She was in a new town and had forged a new life for herself, miles away from the drama and life style of the Upper East Side.

Meanwhile...

_Brooklyn, New York City, NY._

Dan stood in the doorway of the loft. It hadn't changed much in the past few years. He walked in and grazed his fingers over the tops of the dusty kitchen stools. He was happy to be back in this place he called home, where he'd grown up and where all his memories, good and bad, lay. For the past couple of years, he'd been living upstate in Hudson with his mom and Jenny, needing a break from the chaos of the city. The break was only supposed to last a month, two at the most, but when the time came to go home, he didn't quit feel like he could leave just yet. But he was back now, ready to start over.

Across the pond...

_Monaco, France_

Blair sat on the balcony of her room at the palace, tears streaming down her face. This was the last night she would be spending here now that she and the prince were divorced. In the past year, everything had gone downhill with Louis. First came the little disagreements, then the arguments and finally the endless fights which reduced Blair to tears. She was disappointed it had come to an end so quickly, that her fairytale was over, she guessed they just didn't love each other anymore. Tomorrow, she would be heading north to Lyon to stay with her father and Roman.

Back in the States…

_Manhattan, New York City, NY._

Chuck sat up in bed, the sound or vomiting luring him from his slumber. His head was throbbing and that was the extent of his hangover but Nate, as usual, had come off worse. Nothing much had changed in the last two years when it came to them, especially when the booze came out. They were both still bachelors, every so often enjoying lost weekends all around the world. But for the time being, they were back home, living the high life, drinking booze and getting laid. Life was good.

But little did they all know, all of this was about to change…

_To: Serena van der Woodsen, Dan Humphrey, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald._

_For old times sake. Butter. Friday, 8pm. See you there._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you motivated me to keep writing this story. Sorry for take so long to update, college has been a pain, with essays in this and coursework in that. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Butter**

Serena sat in Butter awaiting the arrival of the mysterious texter. She wondered who it could be. Who would send an anonymous text to her? Blair maybe? An ex? Eric? She couldn't seem to work it out. She took a sip of her martini and sat back.

"Serena? Is that you?" Came a voice from the entrance.

"Nate?" There was a brief pause and then she saw him appear from the other side of the bar, her golden boy.

"Hey"

"Natie" she squealed, jumping into his arms "and...Chuck"

"Hello Serena" He replied, his voice as husky as usual

Then Nate and Serena spoke at the same time

"Did you…" Nate started

"Are you – you go first?" she replied

"Did you send me that text?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, but no, I wasn't me"

"So who was it then?" Chuck asked

"I have no idea" answered Serena

Only a moment passed before another familiar face entered the room

"Hey Serena" Dan called

"Dan?" All three spoke in unison

"Is he behind this?" Chuck growled.

"Am I behind what? The text? I was hoping you could answer that, _Chuck_" Dan replied

"Hey you two, stop it, it wasn't any of us, ok? But whoever sent that message reserved a table for five. There are only four of us, so why don't we sit, wait and whoever arrives next has to be the one who sent that text" Nate said, trying to restore calm.

And they didn't have to wait long. Just a few minutes later, a very familiar brunette walked in donning sunglasses and a rather large hat. She saw Serena and the guys sat at a table towards the back of the restaurant and stormed over to them.

"I demand to know which one of you is behind this" She said, almost yelling, throwing her phone on the table.

"Blair…I…is that you?" Serena asked, rather surprised to see her best friend back in town.

"Of course it's me, S." She took off her sunglasses "But still, no one has answered my question. _Who _was behind that text?" she demanded

"Blair, calm down, it wasn't us" Dan said, trying to get her to stop yelling "Anyway, what are you doing here, why aren't you in Monaco with Louis?"

Blair shivered. "None of your business Cabbage Patch" she said sitting down opposite Chuck.

"Ah, Blair, how good to see you" He said in a husky voice "And I must say, you look amazing, as per usual" he kissed the back of her hand.

"Bass" she scowled "how did I guess you-." Before she'd even finished her sentence, her phone, followed by her friends' ones, rang out. She picked it up of the table and opened the message

_Ah, reunited at last, but why? You'll just have to wait and see… But for the time being, why not catch up, you never know what you might have missed…_

**XOXO**

After a round or two of drinks, the group of friends left the restaurant.

"God, I wish I knew who was sending those texts" Blair said. She was walking with Dan whilst Serena and the boys lagged behind. "What can we do about it?"

"Nothing, we just have wait and see" Dan replied

"Anyway Humphrey, what are you doing back in town?" She asked "Last I heard, you were up in Hudson"

"Well, let's just say, Hudson is less inspiring than a tree"

"Why did you stay up there for so long?" Blair asked him, slightly confused.

"Because I like it there, even though I didn't find stuff to write about." He smiled. "I enjoyed seeing my mum and Jenny for longer than a week" He laughed. Blair smiled at him, he was happy, but Dan could sense that she wasn't.

Before he got the chance to ask her what was wrong, Serena, Nate and Chuck caught up with them.

"So, Chuck and I are going back to the Empire and Serena's coming with us, what about you guys?" Nate asked them.

"Well, I'm going back to the loft"

"What about you B?" Serena asked her best friend.

"I…I don't, I don't know" She replied quietly, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, B, what's wrong?" Serena said, wrapping her arms around Blair, who was now in tears. "What's happened?"

"I… We…We broke up" Blair sobbed "it's over….with the prince" She calmed a little "We got divorced"

"Oh B, here" Serena held her friend close and handed her a tissue

"I don't have anywhere to stay, I sold the penthouse because both my mother and I were in France" she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sure we can sort something out"

"Hey Blair, why don't you come and stay at the loft? There's a spare room and it feels empty when it's just me there."

Blair was too tired to hit back with a sarcastic comment about Brooklyn and a tetanus shot, she just nodded as Nate hailed a cab for them both.

Dan opened the cab door and Blair got in. "See you tomorrow guys" he said before getting in next to her and closing the door. Blair rested her head on Dan's shoulder as he gave the driver the address to his place.

Nate, Serena and Chuck walked the short distance back to the Empire in silence, all three of them in shock from the news Blair just announced.

**XOXO**

When the cab arrived at the loft, Blair was fast asleep on Dan's shoulder. Knowing better than to wake a Waldorf, Dan paid the driver and carried Blair out of the cab and up the six floors to the loft. When he got to the door, Blair woke up.

"Hey" He said to her softly.

"You know, you didn't have to carry me up here, I could have walked" she replied in a sleepy voice. Dan put her down and unlocked the door.

"I know that but I also know better than to wake a Waldorf" He said as they stepped inside "Drink?"

"Just some water, please" She said, sitting down on his couch.

Dan walked over to the fridge and got out two bottles of sparkling water. "Sorry if it's a bit of a mess around here, I only got back a week ago" He said, grabbing two glasses and joining her.

"Right now, I couldn't care less about the state your loft is in"

"So, I take it you don't want to talk about it" He asked her after a short silence.

Blair just shook her head "No" She looked down at her hands and a tear landed on her pale blue dress.

"Hey, come here." Dan wrapped a comforting arm around her as she cried silently into his chest. After a few minutes, her sobbing subsided.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now" she said, leaving his warm embrace.

"Ok"

"Do you have a some clothes I could borrow? And by that I mean decent clothes…all of mine are still in Monaco, I only have what I'm wearing"

"Sure, in my room, first unit, top drawer. I'll go and make Jenny's bed whilst you get changed"

Blair opened the drawer and got out a pair of sweat pants and the Columbia t-shirt she got him three years ago when she transferred there from NYU. She was surprised he'd kept it. She slipped the things on, retrieved her toothbrush from her bag and went to the bathroom. Whilst she was brushing her teeth, Dan knocked on the door.

"Blair? Can I come in, do my teeth?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks" He said as he opened the door. "Ah, I see you found the t-shirt"

"I thought that after everything that happened, that you'd have thrown it out, why did you keep it?"

"Because it reminded me of you" He said with a small smile. Blair was lost for words.

They both stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, ready for bed. Blair followed Dan towards Jenny's old room and got into the bed.

"I'm just next door; wake me if you need anything"

"Ok and Dan," he turned back to face her "Thank you…for letting me stay"

"Anytime" He smiled at her "goodnight Waldorf"

"Night Cabbage Patch"

XOXO


End file.
